A Brief History of the United Federation
by Protagonist07
Summary: A story based on an actual playthrough of a heavily modded Civilization game, with nearly all fictional Civilizations. Enjoy!
1. A Civilization to Stand the Test of Time

**AN: So, this is a heavily modded Civilization game, where nearly all civilizations are fictional. Most are from video games.  
I'm labeling it a Civilization-Smash Bros Crossover, but It's certainly including civs that wouldn't be in Smash (such as Gotham).**

 **The "United Federation" is named after the human civilization of the Sonic-Universe. It takes inspiration from various sources, including GUN, SHIELD, Heinlein, a hypothetical "good" version of Columbia, The Alliance, ect. They're basically the generic "America" stand-in.**

 **Chapter 1: A Civilization to Stand the Test of Time**

Every day, the same dream: I stand before a great spirit, who shows me the great cataclysm of the past….the one which destroyed all civilization. He then shows me the bunker, where our people survived.

He tells me the potential my people have, and then asks if I can build a civilization to stand the test of time. I'm not sure that I can. The Chaplain tells me that I'm having visions, but I'm not sure.

Nonetheless, as the elected President of the United Federation, it is my duty to look after the well-being of my people. I've sent scouts out to see what's nearby.

What we found is…interesting, to say the least.

One is known as "Gotham". Gotham is a city under the control of an organization called the "Order of the Bat". Their agents dress like bats, and rule with absolute authority. However, they decry the use of lethal force. From what we can tell, the city was spared the great cataclysm by his efforts alone.

Just south of Gotham is a place which is called Arkham. Arkham was an asylum, until a man named the Joker took it over. Now it's a casino. The Joker's mobsters run the area. Apparently, he's all kinds of crazy. They say that before the cataclysm, he was even worse.

 **AN:**

 **I decided to have GUN form near Gotham and Arkham, simply because they're comparatively mundane compared to all of the weirdness this setting has to offer. The Police, Batman, and the Joker all seem fairly natural when put side-by-side.**

 **Please, leave reviews, so that I don't feel lonely :(**


	2. A Strongly Worded Letter

**Chapter 2: A Strongly Worded Letter**

[Third Person POV]

President Rogers was sitting in his office. He was signing papers. Things were going very well in the Federation. They were maintaining good relationships with the tribes, and they had just founded two new cities.

A woman walked in, a secretary. "President Rogers? You're going to want to see this…"

She handed him a VHS tape. The President turned around and played it on his TV. It was in terrible quality, but he could make out men in clown suits surrounding a tribe, with the Joker facing the camera.

"Is this thing on?" he said, shaking it a little. "Oh, good, yes it is!". He turned to show the gangsters filling up their bags with various trinkets from the village. "Now, ever since the world ended, I've been high as a kite! What with all the chaos and insanity going about. I've even found time to settle down and run an honest business! But, I've noticed some of your boys and blue are trying to spread about the old ways. This'll never do! So, I suggest you go back to your towns and I won't try going back to _my_ old ways."

He looked at the bags and said "I'm going to thank you in advance for letting us keep all this nice stuff. Alright Harley! Let's move out before-" the film cut off.

The President steepled his fingers. "We can't let the Joker get away with this."

The secretary asked "What's your plan, Mr. President?"

The President spoke "Step one is sanctions and official denunciation. I'm going to write both the Joker a very strongly worded letter, letting him know that his actions will not be tolerated for very long. I'm going to send another letter to the tribe he attacked so that they know we're here to protect them".


	3. The First Great Polygon Crusade

**Chapter 3: The First Polygon Crusade**

The Tribe known as "Pristina" has been attacked by weird crystalline apparitions. We've heard of these things. They started appearing just before the Cataclysm. Their presence was called by some to be a sign of the apocalypse, and perhaps they were correct.

They come from things called "Subspace Portals". They're one-way gates to another dimension. They hadn't been sighted by any member of the federation since it's founding, up until today.

Scouting Teams found the portal they're coming from. It's on the middle of a northern peninsula. In fact, it blocks passage to the north.

There were four obelisks made of a substance resembling obsidian. In the center of the square was a black sphere. Swarming out of the sphere were small, flying insect-like creatures called "Shadow bugs". A mass of shadow bugs would occasionally break away from the swarm and huddle together, before transforming into a fighting polygon.

Police Officers came to the south. They called this group "Bear Team". They carried truncheons with them. As the world was sent back to the stone age by the cataclysm, these truncheons were relatively advanced weapons now. The group leader's name was Teddy.

A polygon stared at the Police Officer. It resembled a human man in shape. It was made of what appeared to be some kind of purple translucent crystal, but it was glowing softly. One could make out what appeared to be a light source in the middle. Black light, to be exact.

The polygons, seemingly hesitantly, started moving towards the police officers. They slowly began to speed up, until they were in a full-on sprint.

The Police raised their batons, anticipating the attack. Though the enemy was unarmed, they were far from defenseless. All of them appeared to be skilled martial artists. Not to mention, with their bodies being made of a rather hard solid substance, it hurt quite a bit to be punched by one.

They didn't seem to have any structure in their bodies, but hitting one hard enough with a baton proved lethal enough. They would collapse to the ground and dissolve.  
But, despite their valiant attempts, the Polygons were winning this fight. The real problem was that, with that portal, they could spawn new polygons to replace the old ones. Ted called a retreat.

As they were retreating and being chased by the Polygons, he noticed one of them suddenly shatter. It was hit by an arrow! Teddy looked past the attackers and saw, on the other side, a bunch of archers!

You see, the Federation had sent in a boat to go in and sneak around the back of the portal. This boat was carrying the archer team, and deployed them behind the other side of the peninsula. In addition, they sent in another team of truncheon-carrying officers.

Ted shouted "Hold the line! Advance!". His team obeyed, moving forwards. Being attacked on both sides and from above, the Polygons found themselves dying faster than they could be replaced. A few police officers began to tie ropes to the obelisks, and, as the rest were fighting them off, they pulled them to the ground.

The obelisks shattered upon hitting the ground, and the portal shrank until it disappeared entirely.

The first Polygon-Federation Battle had been won.


	4. The Goddamn Batman

**Chapter 4: The Goddamn Batman**

[3rd Person POV]

The President frowned as he was reading the report. The Joker did not heed the President's warning. In the tribe of Vilina, there was a recent kidnapping of several civilians to use as slave labor.

The President was thinking of what to do. If strongly worded letters were not enough to stop the Joker, what would be?

He heard a voice from behind him. "Don't panic." It said.

The President turned around and, found himself facing the Batman. He was at first, more than a little startled. Relationships between the Federation and Gotham so far have been...mixed. The Batman was unaware of the bunker the government had built, and was hoping to claim the territory it rested on for the citizens of Gotham. Likewise, The Federation's police reminded the people of Gotham too much of their old, truly abysmal policing that existed pre-cataclysm.

He paused a moment before opening his mouth to shout for security when Batman said "You don't want to call security. I'm just here to talk. About the Joker."

The president sighed and said "Ok, ok. What do you want to tell me?"

Batman moved over, and stood in front of the President's desk. He said "The Joker was a madman. Before the Cataclysm, he burned down a prison and had a lot of criminals sent to Arkham Asylum. He then managed to start a coup and took over the entire Asylum. He was planning something huge when the cataclysm happened."

The President said "Well, then what?"

Batman said "Well, once the world ended, he thought his job was complete, so he settled down."

The President wondered if that was supposed to be taken as good news or not. He said, a little exasperated "Well, calm or not, he's still a sociopathic anarchist. And who are you, exactly?"

The Batman said "When I was very young, my parents were murdered. I knew from then on that the streets of Gotham were unsafe. I was afraid of every shadow. And so, I began to wonder…why isn't evil afraid of the dark?"

Rogers raised an eyebrow "So, the suit's for intimidation?"

Batman nodded "Precisely. I protected Gotham city with everything I had. We lost so much in order to save the city but…the city still stands. And now…the Joker's preparing to take that all away."

Rogers said "What do you plan to do?"  
Batman smirked. "We fight him. Together."

And so it began that the two nations trained their armies together. It was soon that they had created a fighting force, perhaps greater than anything that had existed since the cataclysm. And the two armies marched to make war with the Joker.

 **Well, the Joker's been acting up, so I suppose the Federation will have to deal with him! So, stay tuned for the great Joker-Federation-Batman war!**


	5. The Battle of Crest Hill

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Crest Hill**

The Joker wasted no time at all raising his own army. His army of ruffians and thugs marched towards the Gotham District known as Crest Hill.

As they approached, a group of people in "batsuits" formed. They looked like very poor imitations, though. They were mostly made of sports gear that was repainted to have a "bat" theme. They were mostly unarmed, though you had the odd guy with a Billy club. Inside the capital was Robin, who was manning the "Batapult" on the roof of the building.

The Jokerz came armed mostly with switchblades and clubs. However, there was a battering ram team as well as two catapults.

The Bat-Team attacked the Jokerz. Though they did a respectable job of fighting, they ultimately lost the fight. Perhaps going in mostly unarmed was, indeed, not a very good solution when faced with a horde of criminals.

However, the Batapult was fairly effective at defending the city. It rained sandbags down on the opponent-heavy enough to KO them but not heavy enough to be lethal…at least not most of the time.

However, the battering ram managed to get to the capitol. Robin gave control of the Batapult to a lackey and ran downstairs.

Him and a bunch of Bat-Fighters waited for the inevitable. The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional "thud" that came from the ram.

And, when it finally broke, The Jokerz suddenly found a lot of sandbags dropping on their heads, KOing them. However, the door was still broken down. A bunch more thugs broke in, and started fighting the Bat-fighters.

At first, the Bat Fighters were winning, particularly thanks to Robin. They were, however, starting to get a little tuckered out when suddenly one of the Jokerz (this one armed with a crowbar) took off his mask to reveal that he was _the_ Joker. Using the backside of his crowbar, he smacked Robin on the head, KOing him.

The Jokerz managed to take Crest Hill, for a short time.

And that's when the Federation arrived. A man by the name of Abraham Tower rode in on a horse, carrying a cavalry saber. He was followed by police officers wearing white motorcycle helments and carrying spears. It was an odd anachronism.

The Jokerz that didn't drop their weapons and retreat found that they were no match for spearmen or horse-bound cavalry…especially the latter. Though they occasionally got behind the spearman's spear and stabbed them, they really never proved a threat to the horsemen.

What was a threat was the Batapult, now being operated by the Joker. And the Joker was arming it with bricks and other such lethal things. Many GUN soldiers were injured by the falling rocks.

A GUN Catapult and archers began to make their way to the capitol, and flung projectiles, hoping to hit the Joker. However, between the Joker's armies and the Batapult, it was hard for anyone to get a good shot.

A raft carrying Batman himself came around the shore. A catapult noticed it…and then it noticed a canoe carrying Joker thugs. It quickly changed aim and hit the canoe. In the amount of time it took to do this, the Joker noticed the catapult and hit it with a volley of boulders, killing its operators.

However, a Joker thug ran up to the Joker and said "Hey, Joker! The Bat's here!"

The Joker sighed and got onto the catapult, doing some mental math in his head. He said "Fire me away. Now".

The lackey said "Um…that's your escape plan? What should I do when the Bat gets here?"

The Joker said "I don't care. Launch…NOW".

The Lackey fired him away before running downstairs to surrender. He landed on one of the Federation's horses, and stabbed the rider, before taking off with the horse and fleeing. Everyone, on all sides of the war, stopped for a moment, utterly dumbfounded by the incredible feat the Joker just pulled off.

However, it wasn't long before someone noticed the old Bat Flag rise again above the capitol.

Crest Hill was saved, and with the sheer number of enemy casualties, the Joker Army's back was utterly broken.

Though there weren't a lot of deaths on the Federation side, there were many injuries. Abraham Tower gave an order "Rest and recover. In a week, we finish the job at Arkham".


	6. Why so Serious?

Chapter 6: Why so serious?

The Joker had rode into Arkham on his stolen horse. Harley ran up to him and said "Oh, Puddin'! Are you ok?".

The Joker, getting off his horse, said "I'm fine, Harley. Go get an employee checklist-I'm taking roll call!". He had all of his goons line up and he took their names ala a school class teacher.

However, he realized what little he had fairly quickly and said "Goddamn it! That's less than a quarter of our army still standing!" Suddenly, rocks began to fall on the Casino-Asylum. The Joker frowned. "We've…we've lost."

Harley ran up to hug the Joker and said "Oh, puddin'! It'll be alright!"

The Joker shouted "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" as he hit her, hard. Hard enough, in fact, to draw blood and knock her to the ground. Harley sat on the ground and cried. The Joker looked at his slightly bloodied hand and paused a moment.

It was extremely rare that the Joker felt guilt, but he felt a tiny pang of something similar. He reasoned that it was merely disappointment in himself for letting his emotions overtake him so. He bent over and helped Harley back up, and embraced her.

"Oh, Harley…." He said "…Why did you make me do that?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mistah J…" cried Harley.

"Oh, just don't do it again…" said the Joker. He then said "Remember that emergency escape boat? I want you to use it without me. I'm going to stay here and fight."

Harley paused a moment, and opened her mouth to object. The Joker shouted "Get out!".

Harley nodded and left.

The Joker looked around at the flaming Asylum and smiled again when he beheld a purple flag with a white spade on it-the Jokerz Flag. He grabbed his crowbar and said "Let's go, boys!". The gates of Arkham opened, and out poured the remnants of the Joker's army. They ran towards the police officers, attempting to take as many with them as they could before they died…a mass suicide-by-cop.

The Joker found an older soldier wearing a cape (and the cape itself was the Federation Flag). He attacked him with his crowbar, only to find it blocked by a cavalry saber.

He read his nametag-Abraham Tower. The Joker said "Tower? Interesting last name…"

Tower said "Thanks. But it's not the name I want you to remember. I want you to remember Daniel Page."

The Joker raised an eyebrow as he swung his crowbar again at Tower. He said "Oh? Who's that?". Abraham tilted his head, causing the crowbar to fly over it. Tower then thrust his blade into the Joker's chest, before leaning in to whisper…

"He's the rider you killed."

The Joker started to laugh, but found it difficult, as his mouth was starting to fill with blood. Tower pulled his sword out, and let the Joker fall to the ground, dying while laughing.

He walked into Arkham, and pulled down the flag, before replacing it with his cape. The last thing the Joker would see is the Federation flag.

The Joker's body was given to the Batman for burial. He was a little dismayed to hear of the Joker's death, but he was nonetheless happy to declare to his people that the Jokerz were gone for good. However, he made no attempt to celebrate the Joker's death. He simply buried him in a hidden location, with his only market being a grave that said "Unknown, Was killed by a GUN Saber during the Joker Wars", with a symbol of a spade to show that he was a Joker gangster. It was technically not a lie-they still aren't sure just what the Joker's name was.

Gotham-Federation relationships soared, and it wasn't too long before an official alliance formed. A historical photograph was taken, of President Rogers shaking hands with Batman, with the armies of both nations saluting each other in the background.


	7. New Discoveries

Chapter 7: New Discoveries

[Presidential POV]

The occupation of Arkham was a success, and the city is now a puppet of our state. Soon, we'll be annexing it. The Joker's rule was…interesting, to say the least. He was trying to turn it into some kind of casino. We looked at his plans, and I have to admit that it was a pretty cool idea, one worth continuing.

However, the Joker was a sadist, and it shows. He had a lottery where he would select a person to be dragged off and murdered (sometimes humanely, sometimes not). The Jokerz would often harass the people surrounding the area.

Despite this, we're using some of the vestiges of the Jokerz as "Casino Security" to protect the city. We're keeping them on a very short leash. We're also losing the "Clown" aesthetic, and going for a more typical Mafia theme.

With the Jokerz gone for good, our island appears safe from all threats. Relations with Gotham are doing well. Apparently, some still fear "GUN Militarism", but by and large they recognize that we're here to help.

We sent out ships to try and scout out the nearby islands. Despite there being no sign of Polygons on our own island, they seem rather common in places far from civilization. You'll come across deserted islands entirely covered in Polygons. They wait, perfectly still, for some poor sap to walk on shore. It's a downright unsettling thing to look at, I'm told.

To our north, we've discovered a place called "Aperture Science", it's a group of laboratories and factories, run by an AI known as Glados. She shouts death threats at anyone who comes near. The laboratories contain significantly more advanced technology than anything we've ever seen.

To our west is a donut-shaped island. It has three nations on it. They are:  
Hyrule, a society resembling medieval Europe. Its inhabitants are Elven in appearance. We believe the Cataclysm may have caused this alteration in some manner. Their ruler is a woman named Princess Peach.

To Hyrule's North is a land called Mobius. It contains…talking anthropomorphic animals. There's not a lot of leadership over them. They seem pretty chill. Our scouts, however, noticed a statue of a hedgehog. They call him "Sonic".

And, to Mobius's Northwest is a land called the Eggman Empire. It's an Empire of robots built by a Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He claims, officially, that his eventual goal is world domination. He's been at war with Mobius for years now.

Currently, Mobius has occupied a city called Metropolis, formerly owned by Eggman. A Mobian named Tails has reprogrammed and repainted the Eggbots there, so that they're now "Tails Bots". Instead of Orange and Red, they're now Blue and Yellow colored.

But the strangest thing we found was a land to the north of Aperture: It's called the "Great Valley". It's a land where Dinosaurs not only still roam, but can talk. Their de facto ruler is an Apatosaurus nicknamed "Grandpa Longneck".

It seems we've entered a very strange world indeed.


End file.
